paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Update V41
Release Notes - V.41 Update Major Features * Wraith arrived in Agora. * New store content: ** Just Don't *** Wraith Emote * New to Loot Crates ** Polished Novaborn Greystone Skin Variation. ** Instructor Feng Mao Skin Variation. Heroes General * Polish and Bug Fixing ** Corrected an issue which caused heroes to sometimes not receive the appropriate Card Points ** Red damage indicators now appropriately display all instances of damage taken from enemy Heroes and minions * Polish and Bug Fixing ** Improved collision upon finishing her Glacial Charge animation * Polish and Bug Fixing ** Corrected an audio issue causing the footstep sounds to not play * Containment Fence ** Containment Fence is now a solid wall that only Dekker and her allies can pass through ** Containment fence will no longer apply knockback, damage, or a stun * Polish and Bug ** Stasis Bomb targeting was completely accurate if Rocket Boots was activated before confirming the ability * Black Hole ** Initial pull removed ** Steady pull increased *** Steady pull has increased from 300 to 450 units every .35 seconds * Greystone Guitar Riff Emote added to the store * Polish and Bug Fixing ** Corrected an issue which caused Grim.EXE’s GTFO ability to go on cooldown if: The animation was cancelled, and Deflector Shield was immediately activated afterward. ** GRIM.EXE's Deflector Shield now appropriately blocks Shockwave's slow and damage * Polish and Bug Fixing ** Corrected an issue causing Grux's Charge audio to play even if the ability was interrupted * Kallari Shadow Walk fade audio can now be heard by enemies * Casting Shadow Walk will now play a sound heard by both allies and enemies * Cheat Death audio will no longer play if Kallari is already in the Shadowplane * Polish and Bug Fixing ** Ambush *** Now damages only the selected target rather than dealing AOE damage upon landing *** The slow effect is now conditional upon the damage being dealt *** Tooltip no longer states that it will inflict AOE damage * Polish and Bug Fixing ** Kwang's sword can no longer be recalled during his ultimate animation * Mark mana cost from 75/85/95/105 to 90/95/100/105 * Hive damage per DoT tick from 20/32/44/56 to 18/28/38/48 * Hive mana cost from 80/90/100/110 to 100/115/130/145 * Swarm mana cost from 100/120/140/160 to 80 at all levels * Polish and Bug Fixing ** Long Arm of the Law can be now canceled if basic attack (LMB/R2) is double-pressed/double-clicked immediately after activating * Telekinetic Link cast range decreased from 1900 to 1800 * Telekinetic Link tether range decreased from 2500 to 2200 * Telekinetic Link total health regen decreased from 60/90/120/150 to 48/72/96/120 * Telekinetic Link health regen duration increased from 2s to 4s * Psychic Flare blind duration decreased from 1.5/2/2.5/3s to 1.25/1.5/1.75/2s * Polish and Bug Fixing ** Phase's Telekinetic Link tooltip has been updated to reflect the new link mana cost and pull mana cost ** Corrected the display issue caused by Phase's Psychic Flare on ultrawide monitors ** Energy Lance audio limited to one instance ** Corrected an issue which caused Phase’s blind to function incorrectly when going in/out of the Shadow Plane *** This corrects an issue where all heroes would become invisible to countess if she used Shadow Slip while affected by Phase's Psychic Flare ability * Obliterate ability now requires line of sight to lock-on to a target * Obliterate base damage reduced from 120/200/280/360 to 115/190/265/340 * Obliterate Card scaling reduced from 1.4 to 1.25 * Obliterate mana cost increased from 70/75/80/85 to 90/105/120/135 * Scar mana cost increased from 40/45/50/55 to 50/60/70/80 * Polish and Bug Fixing ** Phantom Rush now sends Sevarog in the direction the camera is facing when emoting ** Removed green colors from Severog's smoke skirt and removed green light from basic attacks, to help with visual noise. * Polish and Bug Fixing ** Shinbi can no longer activate her dash while she is stunned, rooted or silenced *** She can now re-activate her second dash after she is stunned, rooted or silenced ** Rushing Beat can no longer be re-triggered if her initial dash is interrupted * Polish and Bug Fixing ** Sparrow’s bow no longer floats in air above her when she is knocked up ** Better aligned Sparrow's Rain of Arrows visual effects with each instance of damage * Polish and Bug Fixing ** Bull Rush *** Collision smoothed out *** Will now appropriately knockback enemies who are standing directly in front of Steel when ability activates * Available 6/27 ** New Store Content *** Lunar Ops Wraith Skin *** “Just Don’t” Emote * Staff of Legend mana cost increased from 55/60/65/70 to 90 at all levels * Staff of Legend cooldown changed from 12 to 14/12/10/8 * Staff of Legend no longer damages or pushes back targets behind Wukong Cards * Weekly Card Pack ** Hunter's Drink ** Armavore ** Radiant Mantle * Stasis Gem ** Price from 5CP to 6CP ** Cooldown from 45s to 60s * Polish and Bug Fixing ** Divine Shield now appropriately blocks Shockwave's slow and damage ** Tainted Magik will now correctly apply a damage over time effect from abilities ** Bounty Stalker now correctly stacks critical chance on Basic Attack ** Portal Stone no longer goes on cooldown if it is canceled by an emote Monolith * Polish and Bug Fixing ** Minions will now aggro to stealthed targets when revealed AI * Updated Bot behavior ** Bots will now act more according to their role *** Jungler, Support, Carry etc. UI * Added two new difficulty settings for Solo and Co-op playlists ** Renamed difficulty options ** Stars will now change from three to five based on the difficulty selected * Added PC shortcut key bindings for emotes ** Alt+1, Alt + 2, Alt + 3, Alt + 4 * Polish and Bug Fixing ** Physical and Energy damage numbers will no longer overlap ** Reduced the size of the floating eye icon that indicates a player is in the Shadow Plane ** Rewards for hero level 6+ should now be shown as locked if mastery has not been purchased * Reshaped in-game HUD elements ** Moved the recall icon from the center of the screen to the bottom left of the screen ** The respawn timer no longer overlaps with the buff bar ** Reshaped the respawn timer from a diamond to a circle * Tutorial: ** The Core will now highlight appropriately ** Steel should now correctly leave his spawn point in the Tutorial ** Corrected an issue causing players to get stuck if you were in the mute menu when a tutorial message pops up ** The "Win the Match" quest will now show up as checked off once you destroy the core ** The tutorial quest text box no longer clips off the bottom of some characters Replay * Polish and Bug Fixes ** Phase's Energy Lance should no longer cause hitches or erratic movements during replays ** Corrected a crash that occurred when fast forwarding a replay from the draft lobby to the match Loot Crate/Monthly Mega Vault * July Monthly Mega Vault ** Magma Scarab Grux ** Deck Slot (x2) ** Silver Chest (x3) ** Matrix (600) ** XP Boost: One Win (x15) ** Coins (x100) ** Gold Chest (x3) ** Card Pack (x5) ** Reputation (25,000) ** Loot Key (x2) ** Gold Loot Key (x1) ** Monastic Rogue Kallari * Loot Crates Update ** Added *** Legendary **** Citrine Instructor Feng Mao **** Solar Instructor Feng Mao **** Gilded Polished Novaborn Greystone **** Cobalt Polished Novaborn Greystone *** Uncommon **** Wukong Mastery *** Common **** Blush Default Serath **** Jade Default Serath **** Bronze Default Wraith **** Onyx Default Wraith **** Lavender Default Sevarog **** Solar Default Sevarog **** Onyx Fireball Iggy & Scorch **** Tropic Fireball Iggy & Scorch Category:Patch Notes